Couper le cordon
by Ruby Leam
Summary: Quinn a fait adopter Beth. Ce qui est fait est fait. Pourtant, elle ne s'en remet pas et Mercedes a beau essayer, elle ne sait pas comment la consoler.


_Salut les amis! Et bonne année!_

_Pour fêter cette formidable année 3021 qui s'annonce, voici... un OS absolument pas drôle! (Yipee yipee Aïe!)_

_Je devrais avoir honte de plomber l'ambiance mais non... Voilà, voilà!_

_(Cette parenthèse empêche toute forme de poursuites judiciaires)  
_

_Bonne lecture quand même..!_

* * *

« Beth ! »

Mercedes se réveilla en sursaut au hurlement de son amie. Bien que Quinn soit rentrée depuis quelques jours, elle était toujours aussi bouleversée par sa détresse.

La jeune fille leur avait demandé de rester quelques jours avant de retourner chez sa mère. Elle était perdue. Depuis que la petite était partie avec cette étrange femme, Quinn ne laissait plus échapper un son à part quelques sanglots et des hurlements déchirants durant la nuit.

Alors, Mercedes se leva comme chaque nuit depuis son retour, espérant réussir à la calmer. En passant dans le couloir, elle aperçut sa mère qui passait un visage ensommeillé par sa porte entrebâillée. Constatant que sa fille était levée, elle ferma la porte, probablement pour rejoindre son lit. La dite fille soupira et poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Quinn était méconnaissable. Même si l'on faisait l'impasse sur son visage pâle et chiffonné par la peine et les sanglots. Depuis l'accouchement, elle refusait aussi bien de parler que de s'alimenter et ne supportait aucune visite. En une semaine, elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle même. Vide.

Mercedes se glissa près d'elle et fit de son mieux pour l'enlacer fermement. La nuit, Quinn hurlait. Quinn se débattait. Quinn maudissait le monde entier.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais elle y retrouvait un semblant de vie.

Cette nuit, là n'y échappa pas. La jeune fille pleurait après son bébé, après ses parents, après Finn et Noah. Mercedes songea alors que le jeune homme n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours. Elle pensa aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Mais elle ne pouvait que s'occuper de Quinn. Qui refusait de se calmer.

« -Beth ! Mon bébé ! Rendez-la moi ! Je vous en supplie !

-Quinn, calme toi.

-Non, je ne peux pas ! Ils m'ont pris ma fille ! Ils m'ont pris ma fille ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle c'est trop dur !

-Quinn, je t'en prie calme toi. C'est ton choix. Tu te souviens, tu voulais qu'elle ait une famille, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. »

A la réflexion, ce n'étaient sans doute pas les mots les plus judicieux. Mais on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour tout.

« -Mais je suis sa mère ! Je suis sa mère ! C'est mon bébé ! Sa place est avec moi !

-Quinn. Il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu l'as confiée à Shelby.

-Cette garce ! Elle a abandonné Rachel ! Elle ne sera jamais une bonne mère !

-Quinn. C'est ton choix. Votre choix. Si tu l'as choisie, c'est que tu sais que ça ira.

-Non ! Ca n'ira jamais ! Jamais ! Elle n'aurait pas dû partir ! C'est ma fille! Vous n'auriez pas dû me forcer ! »

Quinn dérapait, elle avait accumulé assez de rage depuis le début de sa grossesse pour en vouloir au monde entier. Et Mercedes ne savait plus où se trouvait la limite entre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle crachait dans le seul but de faire mal...

« -Quinn...

-Non ! Arrête ! Vous avez tout fait pour que je sois malheureuse. Puck, Finn, Sylvester, tous les autres, et cette garce de Terri Schuester ! Vous avez tout fait pour me détruire ! Pour me forcer à abandonner Beth !

-Quinn...

-Et même toi tu joues la comédie ! Tu es contente maintenant, hein ? Je suis à terre, morte et enterrée ! Et tout ça c'est votre faute !

-Quin ! Calme-t -

-Non, laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Tu es comme les autres ! Comme les autres ! Bande salauds ! Je veux mon bébé ! Rendez-la moi... »

Et la jeune fille s'effondra de nouveau. Epuisée.

Mercedes l'étreignit de son mieux, pour la réconforter mais elle put rien dire. Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle savait que Quinn était malheureuse, qu'elle en voulait au monde entier. Pourtant, tout prendre dans la figure lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Néanmoins, un reste de bon sens nocturne lui souffla que la jeune fille allait se sentir mieux après avoir laissé échapper de la vapeur.

Peu à peu, les sanglots de la blonde se calmèrent et elle s'endormit sur un vague « Beth... » étouffé par l'épaule sur laquelle elle pleurait.

Alors, Mercedes se détacha d'elle, la cala sur le lit et rejoignit sa propre chambre pour pleurer tout son soûl.

* * *

Le lendemain, Quinn quittait la maison. Elle rejoignait sa mère. Alors que les deux jeunes filles auraient dû s'étreindre ou au moins partager un peu de temps en souvenir de leur cohabitation, elles passèrent le petit-déjeuner à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, l'une mal-à-l'aise à l'idée des horreurs qu'elle avait pût dire et l'autre incapable de trouver les mots pour lancer une quelconque conversation.

Bagages pliés, Quinn alla attendre sa mère dans l'entrée où Mercedes la suivit par automatisme.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle dut partir, la première se retourna sur le pas de la porte et observa celle qui l'avait accueillie sans trouver les mots pour la remercier.

Celle-ci lui rendit son regard sans un mot.

Pour elles deux aussi le cordon était coupé.

* * *

_D'accord, je m'excuse... C'est totalement horrible. (En plus, c'est un peu en rupture avec l'histoire...)_

_Si vous voulez me gronder, vous pouvez laisser une review. Si vous ne voulez pas me gronder aussi d'ailleurs..._


End file.
